Crazy in Love
by carmen-writes
Summary: Caroline is a werewolf. She is turned into the first hybrid by Klaus 50 years after the Originals turned. (Everything is explained in the first chapter) Updates twice a week or more. 930 Years later, Klaus and Elijah return to Mystic Falls for Elena to make more of Klaus' hybrids! KLAROLINE/ELEJAH
1. Chapter 1

Caroline is a werewolf. Klaus completes the hybrid curse 10 years after he was turned (the 500 year thing does not apply here) and 50 years later, turns Caroline into the first hybrid (after him of course). CAROLINE IS 50 YEARS YOUNGER THEN ALL THE ORIGINALS. 1,000 years later, Klaus shows up in Mystic Falls with Elijah to find Elena so he can make more hybrids, finding Caroline too. Klaroline/Elejah.

Chapter 1.

50 YEARS AFTER THE ORIGINALS WERE TURNED

Caroline Forbes blindly sprinted through the woods, her vision blackening by the second. She could hear her father running after her, though he was older, she had a twisted ankle, fractured arm and had hit her head. "Caroline dearest, come now and it'll be painless." Her father, Bill, called after her. Caroline ran faster, wobbling and cradling her arm against her body. She felt herself slowing, but couldn't let herself die, especially not at the hands of her father, if you could even call him that.

The pain started to consume her, and Caroline unwillingly slowed and tripped over a large root. She could hear Bill's footsteps coming closer. He hummed, leaning over her mangled body. She didn't have the strength to get up. "Hello daughter." Bill whistled, taking in her injuries. Caroline swallowed down her whimper, and gathered up the strength to spit in his face. Blood from her mouth covered his face. Bill growled, then smacked her across the face. This time Caroline couldn't hold back the whimper that crawled out of her throat. "Stupid girl! Didn't your mother raise you better than this?" Caroline's mother had died from yellow fever when she was 6, but she was 17 now. Her father blamed her for her mother's death and beat her every day. Now he was finally going to do it. "Kill me, at least I'll be free of you." Caroline managed to speak, her voice a small whisper. "If you say so, daughter." Caroline closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain. At least she would see her mother again.

All that followed was a deep yell. Caroline forced her eyes open, her strength dropping by the minute. A handsome face peered into her blue eyes. Caroline whimpered, afraid of this stranger. "Shh, love. You're safe. It's okay." That was all she remembered before the darkness took her.

Caroline woke feeling no pain, which surprised her. She quickly got up to find she was dressed in a silky white nightgown, and she was in a large bed. The room had many closets and dressers. In a flash, the same handsome face appeared in the doorway of her room. He had blond curls, that looked so soft. His blue eyes held hidden worry, and he had strong jawlines. Caroline shrinked into a ball, pressing herself against the headboard. (A/N: I KNOW THEY DIDN'T HAVE PROPER BEDS IN THIS TIME BUT WHATEVER)

The man approached her slowly, stopping about a foot away from her bed. "My name is Niklaus. If you're wondering why you are healed, you're a werewolf. You activated the curse by killing your father."Caroline took a deep breath, wondering why she felt no remorse. Bill had beat her, but he was still her father. Niklaus came closer, and sat on the edge of her bed. Caroline felt the urge to trust this man, not knowing why. "I am one of you. I'm a hybrid, a beast and a vampire." Niklaus spoke. Caroline had heard her mother explain to her about the beasts, but had never thought she'd been one. "The curse activates when you kill someone for the first time." Caroline needed a minute to take it all in. "I can make you a hybrid. You can protect yourself and be strong." Niklaus explained to her all the ways of being a hybrid, and Caroline finally spoke. "I need a minute." Her voice was small and weak, and she hated herself for sounding helpless. She was a Forbes. "Of course love, I'll be outside. Call if you need anything."

The man left, leaving Caroline alone in the large bedroom. She took the opportunity to look around her new bedroom. Opening the large dresser, Caroline found a bunch of different colored rich dresses. She found a baby blue one, and pulled it on. There was a knock at her door, and Caroline knew exactly who it was. She opened the door, enjoying Niklaus' wide eyes at the sight of her. "I've made my choice." She stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Such a funny thing for me to try and explain,**

**How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame."**

**-Beyonce, Crazy in Love**

**A/N THANKS TO MRSLEAMORGAN FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! XOX**

**Chapter 2.**

Niklaus' eyes were still on her dress. He took in all of her, how the baby blue dress clung to her curves, and her chest. The dress matched her creamy porcelain white skin, and her blue eyes, that held fire. "Klaus, hello!" Caroline demanded.

He looked back up to her, even shocked then before. Her cheeks were a light pink, flattered from him looking at her body. "Did you just call me Klaus?" Niklaus was shocked. Nobody had ever had a nickname for him, except Bekah's "Nik."

She looked down, obviously ashamed of herself. Her hair fell in front of her face, and he was so mesmerised by this girl's beauty **(A/N I realized Caroline never introduced herself to Klaus, so he'll just call her "girl" for now.)**that he reached across the doorway and pushed a lock of her golden hair behind her ear. Her cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink while she straightened. Klaus' hand snapped back to his side, and her cheeks turned back to normal.

Klaus stayed silent, not wanting to push her. He had wanted to make a hybrid for many years, but had never had the time due to Mikael. **(A/N: MIKAEL WAS KILLED BY KLAUS AFTER THEY TURNED) "**I've decided to turn. I want to be able to protect myself, and I don't want to become a werewolf every full moon." **(A/N: THE SIRE BOND DOES NOT EXIST, NOT SURE IF I MENTIONED THAT OR NOT.)**Klaus nodded. "Is it okay if I call you Klaus? Niklaus is very long…" Caroline asked, ashamed. Klaus nodded, again. "What's your name, love?" he asked. "Caroline."

"Well, Caroline…" Klaus stepped inside, grabbed Caroline's hand and led her to the bed. She sat down, looking up at him through her long eyelashes. He thought her name was beautiful, a name fit for an angel. He didn't know why he was so drawn to this girl. Klaus pushed his sleeve up, then bit into his wrist, his hybrid features showing. Caroline didn't jump back like he expected her to. Instead, she reached up, the tips of her fingers touching the veins under his eyes. Klaus almost closed his eyes at her touch, instead, he snapped at her. "Hurry now, before it closes." He didn't mean to be so sharp. Caroline flinched back, nodding. He placed his bleeding wrist to her mouth.

His blood tasted euphoric. She had expected it to be bitter, but it tasted sweet. She didn't want to stop, but he slowly pulled his wrist away. She wiped her mouth, a bit embarrassed. "It'll be over soon." She nodded and lay down, before his hand touched the side of her neck and with a snap, once again, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Got me hoping you'll save me right now,**

**Looking so crazy in love"**

**-Beyonce, Crazy in Love**

**A/N: 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! THANK YOU ALL FOR FAVOURITING AND FOLLOWING THIS STORY! XOX! CARMEN.**

Chapter 3:

Caroline woke up with a start. Her head was throbbing, and the sun from the window in her room felt like it was burning her. "KLAUS!" She screamed. In the blink of an eye, Klaus was at her door. "Caroline! I thought you were still asleep!" He exclaimed and flashed away. She let out a yell of frustration. "Seriously!?" Caroline was beyond angry. She felt rage. Rage at Klaus, rage at Bill, and all she wanted to do was walk over to him and f- "Hello, Caroline." A deep, British voice called from the doorway. Caroline was so caught up in her rage, she didn't notice the handsome man in her room. Caroline shot back, covering her body with the flower pattern sheets. She was wearing a green nightgown, but still.

"Forgive me, m'lady. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Elijah Mikaelson, Niklaus' brother. I believe I haven't had had the pleasure of meeting you yet." Seeing as this man was Klaus' brother, Caroline felt as she could trust him. **(A/N: there will NOT be a Caroline/Elijah relationship. They will see each other as brother/sister.) **"My name is Caroline Forbes, pleasure to meet you, sir." Caroline politely replied, a small smile grazing her face. Elijah smiled back, then took a step towards her. "You have yet to complete the transition into a hybrid. My brother is getting the last step." He stated. "You mean blood?" Caroline asked, surprised. She thought Klaus had left her. Her heart sank at the thought, then she quickly scolded herself. She barely knew the man, she can't be falling for him. Elijah nodded. "I suppose you know, once you become a hybrid, your bite is fatal to vampires. Niklaus' blood is the only cure. You can't kill an Original, though. Your bite will harm us, but after a day, we will be back to our regular health. Since you are Niklaus' first hybrid, you can only be killed by a white oak stake. He and I will train you." Caroline saw the hidden warning in his eyes. If she tried to kill them, she would fail, and he would hunt her down to the end of the earth until he killed her.

"The only white oak stake in existence is with us, in a safe place." Caroline nodded. "I understand, sir. I would never harm you or Klaus." Elijah searched her eyes for a moment, looking for any signs of deception. Satisfied, he let a small smile reach his face. "Thank you, Caroline." Caroline had a gift of being able to tell when people were lying **(A/N: yes, this is from Once Upon a Time) **and she could see that Elijah's thanks was honest.

Klaus returned with a silver goblet, full of red liquid. Caroline felt her face changing, and she touched her fangs. The hunger overtook her. She subconsciously 'wooshed' over to Klaus, snatching the goblet from her hands. She gulped all of it down, but was still hungry. "More", she whispered.

After several goblets of blood, Caroline was finally satisfied. Elijah approached her, smiling. "Shall we train, Caroline?" Klaus appeared from behind him, holding a wooden stake and a sword. "We shall", Caroline smiled.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry the past chapters have been really short. I've been really busy lately. Please review! It'll make me SO happy! Xoxo, Carmen.**

Chapter 4:

"Baby don't you see,

I'm not on drugs, I'm just in love"

Tove Lo- Not on Drugs

Several years later:

Eventually Caroline had gotten better and better at combat. She could resist compulsion, and even hold her own against Elijah and Rebekah (Rebekah had been undaggered 10 years after Caroline turned and her and Caroline had become the best of friends) but of course not Klaus. Caroline and Klaus had developed a romantic relationship. Klaus was courting her. Marcel, Klaus' progete (I suck at spelling) had taken over New Orleans, their original home before they decided to move from the werewolf threats, and things were getting harsh. Klaus wanted to go back there and take back his empire.

That morning Elijah and Caroline were sword fighting when Klaus appeared. Caroline dropped her sword and mask and approached him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He was hers and she was his mate. "Brother," Elijah acknowledged. "Elijah. May we talk in my study?" Elijah put down his sword and mask and followed Klaus. Caroline tried to follow, but Klaus dismissed her. "No, Caroline. Just us, please." She was confused. Klaus never kept secrets from her. Caroline thought he would tell her later and started cleaning up the fighting gear.

Elijah took a seat in Klaus' study of their large mansion. "Yes, Niklaus?" Elijah was also confused as to why Niklaus needed to speak with him, especially without Caroline. "Elijah, Esther has returned. Marcel has sent her for us, as a warning not to come back to New Orleans. I must return to New Orleans and end this once and for all. Caroline must not come, I fear the worst for her. She can't die. She must remain here, in Mystic Falls, away from all of our enemies." Elijah was shocked. Klaus was going to leave Caroline. "Brother, Caroline can take care of herself. We've been training her for a long time. She can only be killed by the white oak stake, all of which we've burned." Klaus sighed, looking out the window into the large gardens. "Lijah, I can't. I can't risk it. I love her." "Niklaus, she will not willfully stay here, and she can resist compulsion. What are you going to do?" Klaus was going to put her to sleep with some wolfsbane/vervain mix tea, then ask a witch to insert memories in her brain while she was asleep. She wouldn't remember anything about them unless she made direct eye contact with Klaus.

That night, Klaus slipped the herbs into Caroline's tea. He had gotten his witch, Greta, to spell the herbs so she couldn't smell them. Caroline took a sip of the tea, then started violently choking. She screamed, and Klaus tried to woosh to her, only to be held back by Rebekah. She silently shook her head, while Elijah comforted Caroline, watching as she slowly grew weaker, Klaus' eyes the last things she saw.

930 years later, Mystic Falls, Virginia

Caroline Forbes knew she was a 950 year old hybrid, the first of her kind, and couldn't be killed or compelled. She was extremely good at combat, having trained every day. Nobody on this Earth had ever beaten her in a fight. She had built up a tolerance to vervain and wolfsbane, and never felt the pain. She had finished school years ago, and couldn't find love. It was like she was attached to someone she had never met.. Then the Originals showed up.

Caroline had been sitting in the bar, sipping her chocolate milkshake while checking her Instagram feed, when she heard someone sit beside her. She assumed it was just an idiotic jock looking for a one night stand, but was surprised when she turned and saw a handsome man in a suit. Some voice in the back of her head was telling her she'd seen this man before, so she decided to ask. "Do I know you?" Caroline asked. Elijah turned to face her, and was surprised at how little she'd changed. "No, I don't think so." Elijah replied. Caroline cocked her head, staring at him, trying to figure him out. She could tell he was a vampire, but she had no idea how old he was. "How old are you?" She asked. Elijah chuckled. "Straight to the point, huh? You'll find out soon enough, miss." In a blink of an eye, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"**You're gone and I got to stay high,**

**All the time, to keep you off my mind"**

**Tove Lo- Habits (Stay High)**

PLEASE READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE! IMPORTANT!

Chapter 4

_*Flashback- After Caroline passed out*_

_Klaus looked at the love of his life's unconscious body, sipping his bourbon. He drank the rest of it in one swig, closing his eyes for a second. He couldn't believe he had to do this. Compel his love to forget him, and everything after she was turned. Klaus felt himself shed some tears, but quickly wiped them away. He couldn't cry. He'd see her again, some day._

_Elijah entered the sitting area where Caroline was passed out on the couch. He knew Caroline would be waking soon, but he decided to have a quick chat with Niklaus, just to reassure him. Elijah approached Klaus slowly. "Niklaus." Klaus sharply turned around. "What, Elijah. What do you need? I am about to compel the love of my life, would you like the honors?" Klaus barked. He was destroyed at what he had to do, but quickly turned it into anger. Elijah was unaffected by Klaus yelling at him, that was normal, but ever admitting he loved somebody? He had barely done that for his own family, let alone some girl he had known for 2 decades._

_A harsh cough from the couch distracted Elijah from his thoughts. Klaus flashed to the couch, followed by Elijah. Elijah loved Caroline like a sister, and he was also deeply saddened by what they had to do. Marcel was younger than Caroline, but could take her by surprise, especially since he had all the vampires in New Orleans on his side. Caroline could take maybe 10 max._

_A harsh blast of wind signalled Rebekah's presence, as she wooshed to her best friend. A few tears dripped from her eyes, much to her disgust. Rebekah, like Klaus, hated showing weakness, especially in the presence of Greta. Klaus reached forward and stroked Caroline's soft cheek, as she looked up at him. "W-what happened?" Caroline didn't know what was going on. They were all on the verge of tears or already crying, and she was confused as ever. Greta approached them slowly, wary of the three Originals. "Lord Mikaelson, we must complete the task now. Lady Forbes is regaining strength." _

_Caroline's head shot up at the sound of her name coming from the young witch. "Niklaus, what is the meaning of this?" She asked. Caroline tried to get up, but she was still very weak from the strong wolfsbane/vervain tea. Klaus held her head up, a few tears coming down from his own eyes. "I'm sorry, Caroline. I love you." He kissed her head. Caroline was now very confused, and a bit scared. Klaus peered into her eyes, staring for a minute before speaking. "You will forget all about my family and I, and all our problems. You were turned by a stranger, that left as soon as you passed out. You don't remember what he looked like, only that he had blond hair. You spent the past decades training, and you will be happy. You will love, and enjoy life. You won't remember me until I approach you directly, make eye contact, and say you remember. You will sleep, and when you wake up, all will be forgotten. You'll continue with your life. I love you." Caroline tried to fight off his compulsion, but to no use. She was too weak. A few tears fell from her eyes, as the compulsion took over her. Her ocean blue eyes closed, and she passed out. Klaus flashed to his room, he had no intention of seeing her unconscious body once more. Nor Elijah nor Rebekah tried to convince him to come out and deliver Caroline to the home they had bought her, in a small town called Mystic Falls in Virginia. They knew they'd be daggered at once. _

_Klaus sat on his bed, in his room. He finally let himself cry, for the loss of his mate. He loved her more than anyone else on this Earth, and that was exactly why he had to let her go. He was the big bad hybrid Niklaus, and here he was, shedding tears over a simple girl. But that wasn't what she was. She had fire, and spunk, and she was strong. He loved her. She had made the most powerful creature in this world love her. That was both a blessing and a curse._

_Klaus refused to leave his room. It had been a week, and he wouldn't come out. Marcel could rule the world, for all her cared. He just wanted his Care back. Elijah and Rebekah had to deal with the issues that they faced, as he stayed in his room. Never even came out for a meal. Elijah had placed goblets of blood outside his room, which Klaus would receive once he was certain Elijah was gone. _

_Rebekah had lost a best friend, one of her only friends. She had missed Caroline too, missed their tea/blood parties and knitting with her. She also broke down._

_Elijah had always been the calm one, but he also had shed tears at Caroline's departure. He missed training with her, and had loved her like a sister. He knew he would see her soon, though. They were family._

Present:

Caroline was sitting at the Grill, stunned. She didn't know why she felt such a strong urge of trust and family towards the vampire she didn't even know. He was so mysterious. Caroline frowned. She hated being surprised. Dismissing the thought, Caroline pulled out her wallet and put a $5 bill on the table. She needed to see Elena and Bonnie.

Getting out of her red Ferrari, Caroline walked up the stairs to Elena's house. She had called a girl's night to get the thought of the mysterious suited vampire out of her head, and knocked on the door twice before walking in.

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

**Thank you so much to MrsLeaMorgan for your helpful tips and reviews! Love you so much!**

**To 5289belle, I know there was no NOLA and Marcel back then, but this is my story, and if it has a twist, that's okay. You can stop reading if you don't like it **

**Please READ AND REVIEW! I made a 1,000 word chapter just for you guys! **

**Love,**

**Carmen**


	6. Chapter 6

"**In another life, I would make you stay, **

**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away."**

**The One That Got Away- Katy Perry**

**Chapter 6**

Caroline, Elena and Bonnie each had their own bucket of ice cream, and they were watching the Notebook, Caroline's favourite movie. Caroline was eating bubble gum, Elena was eating Rolo, and Bonnie was having mint chocolate chip.

At the end of the movie, Caroline blew her nose and wiped her tears away. "This movie is so sad!" She sobbed. Elena and Bonnie were also crying, and wiped their own tears away with the almost empty box of Kleenex on the table. Caroline shoved a few more spoonfuls of ice cream into her mouth, still crying. As the only vampire in the group, she had the most heightened emotions, which meant she felt more sadness than the other girls. "Slumber it?" Bonnie asked. Elena nodded, eating some more ice cream. "I'm going to gain so many pounds after this," Caroline groaned. The other girls nodded, while they all got up to clean up.

Elijah walked into the Mikaelson mansion he, Rebekah and Niklaus were staying in until they found Niklaus' doppleganger. He had not been expecting Caroline at the small bar. He had almost broken down or said something to Caroline but he successfully made it out of the bar. "Niklaus?" Elijah called. He wanted to speak to Klaus about who he had seen today. Klaus came down the stairs, wiping his paint stained hands with a towel. He had been trying to paint, but had no muse. All he could think of, even after 950 years, was her. She occupied his mind every second of every day. He had tried to move on, but he was attached to her. She held his heart.

Klaus had sat down with Elijah in the sitting room. He was curious as to what Elijah had found out. "Niklaus, I was at the bar today, looking for the doppleganger girl, not to drink, of course. You know I don't drink.." Elijah was stalling, afraid of how Klaus would react to this news. "Get to the point, Elijah." Klaus growled, impatient. "I saw Caroline today." In a flash, Klaus had Elijah pinned to the wall, one hand gripping his throat tightly. "What!" Klaus barked, angry. "If you are lying to me, I will dagger you and throw your body in the ocean." He growled. Elijah removed Klaus' hand from his throat, irritated. "I am not lying, brother. I saw her with my own two eyes." "What did you tell her?" Klaus demanded to know. Elijah told Klaus what had happened, and Klaus had calmed down. "I was also digging around today, and found the address of the doppleganger. Her name is Elena. She attends Mystic Falls High. (cliché, I know)" "Good. Get Bekah to sign up for the school and keep an eye on her. Who are her allies, friends? Any vampire friends I should know of? And if she sees Caroline, she must not say anything. This is crucial, Lijah."

The alarm rang, making Caroline groan. "Seriously?" She pulled the covers over her head, irritated at all the stupid human rituals. But, if she didn't go to school, she'd get bored. (ELENA HASN'T MET THE SALVATORES YET. SHE KNOWS CAROLINE IS A HYBRID.) Caroline got up, hopped into the shower, and changed. After applying her makeup, she grabbed the keys to her Ferrari and drove to school.

As Caroline walked past the office, she smelled something. A vampire. She looked inside the office, but saw no one except the regular secretaries. Caroline shrugged it off, and went to go find Bonnie and Elena.

All everyone could talk about was how attractive the new student was. He was grade 11, like them, his name was Stefan, and he was apparently Italian. Caroline wanted to see this new student for herself, so she hung around after school. She was checking her messages, waiting by the door, but after half an hour, seeing nobody fitting Stefan's description, she decided to leave. She'd just meet him later. Caroline was walking towards her car when she found herself pinned against it. She was surprised. Nobody had been able to do that to her for a long time. She allowed herself to be pinned a little longer, taking a look at the vampire who had stupidly tried to attack her. He was Stefan Salvatore, no doubt. The school's newest teen heartthrob. His fangs were bared, full vampire face showing. "Hello, Stefan. That was a rude hello." In a flash, Caroline had removed his hand from her throat and used it to flip him over onto the concrete floor. There were no humans around, everyone had left a half hour ago. Stefan was clearly shocked, his mouth wide open. "What are you?" He asked. Caroline growled. She hadn't shown him her hybrid face, and hadn't intended to.

Stefan shot up, then yelled "Damon!" Caroline sighed, this vampire never learned. She was prepared to rip his heart out, but felt a stake go through her heart. She sighed again, really irritated. She figured this was Damon, and saw him helping Stefan. She ripped the stake out, and threw it on the ground. Their jaws fell wide open, astonished. She had to admit they were good looking. Damon had ice blue eyes, with dark brown hair. Stefan had gelled up brown hair, with brown eyes. "So boys, I believe it's time for a proper hello." Caroline stuck out her hand. "I'm Caroline Forbes, and you are?" Stefan's mouth still remained wide open, while the older Salvatore quickly gathered himself and shook her hand, nodding. "Damon Salvatore. This is my brother, Stefan." Caroline nodded. "You're the Salvatore brothers. Heard a lot about you two. The dynamic vampire brothers duo. Well, let me tell you something. I don't tolerate trouble in my town. Especially not by baby vampires. What's your business here?" Damon was confused. They were almost 200 years old, and that was a baby vampire to this woman. How old was she? "We're just looking for a new home." Stefan answered. "Anything goes wrong, I'll rip your hearts out of your chests. Now, you wanted to know what I was. I'm 950 years old, and I'm a hybrid. Half vampire, half werewolf. I can't be killed, and wolfsbane and vervain don't hurt me. Keep your fangs to yourself, only feed from blood bags, and we'll have no problems. We can even become friends. Oppose me, and your body will have one less organ. Are we clear, boys?" Caroline asked, her control freak side taking over. The Salvatores nodded, and in a flash, they were gone.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone! 1,200 word chapter for all of you! Next chapter includes protective Rebekah, more tough Caroline, some Steroline friendship, and maybe a little Klaroline interaction! Please read and review!**

**Love, **

**Carmen!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Players gonna play, play, play, play, play**

**And I'm just gonna shake, shake shake, shake shake,**

**Shake it off!**

**Chapter 7**

Rebekah Mikaelson strode into the high school, heels clicking. She held her head up high, she had promised herself not to race to Caroline and hug her. She didn't want to be daggered for another century. Her golden curls bounced with every step she took, as she marched into the office, hips swaying. She didn't notice it, but most of the men (and boys) there were practically drooling over her. She wore a black leather jacket with a soft pink tank top underneath. The tank top had a large bow going across her chest, and she was wearing a push up bra, too. She wore dark skinny jeans that clung to her fit thighs, with her black stilettos.

Rebekah pushed up her black sunglasses, about to enter the office to compel the staff to enroll her, when an ignorant teenage boy appeared in front of her. "Hey, babe. Can I get your number?" Rebekah sighed, resisting the urge to pummel the teenage human. She simply ignored him, and turned to go inside the office when the boy grabbed a lock of her hair in his hand, stroking it. Rebekah was furious. How dare this pathetic human touch her? She grabbed his hand and twisted it, probably breaking a few fingers. With a flick of her wrist, she shoved him onto the floor, sneering. "That was rude."

Caroline was yelling at the humans, irritated. The school had a football game next week, and these excuses for cheerleaders were failing. They were slow, clumsy, and annoying. Even Elena and Bonnie were horrid. She facepalmed, trying to control her hybrid face. She was beyond angry, and was close to ripping out Mackenzie Mckay's artery if she fell over one more time. Bonnie seemed to notice this, and whispered so that only Caroline could hear, with her hybrid hearing. "Care, are you okay? I can take over, if you want. Go have a blood bag, or something." Caroline looked at Bonnie, and nodded. She hadn't fed in 3 days, being overwhelmed with the suited stranger at the bar and next week's football game. Bonnie walked to the front of the class, starting to command the team. Elena looked at Caroline, mouthing "are you okay?" Caroline nodded, pointing to her mouth, then her neck. Elena understood, and got back to cheering.

Caroline sat in her car, sipping her blood bag. She really needed a break from humans sometimes. Bonnie and Elena were her best friends, and were the only human/witch that she could tolerate. After finishing her blood bag, she started walking back to the squad. Tyler whistled at her, enjoying the sight of her in her tight, short cheer outfit. She growled, facing the stupid wolf boy. "Tyler, don't make me rip your heart out" she threatened, flashing her hybrid eyes at him for a second. The boy had tried to ask her out countless times, and she always rejected. He was good looking, and a football player, but cocky, rude and sexist. Caroline, being a feminist, hated him with passion. Tyler chuckled, looking at her chest the entire time. "I like em feisty." Caroline was beyond annoyed, and started to walk away, but felt him grope her ass. Just as she turned to rip his heart out, she saw a blonde blur shove his head against the wall, knocking him out. The blonde stepped on him a few times, satisfied, then kicked him in the face just for fun. Rebekah pulled back from Tyler, brushing her hair out of her face. "Rude, that one." She said, smiling. "I'm Rebekah."

Caroline took Rebekah's hand, giving her a wary look. She didn't know how old this vampire was, but she looked to have a lot of speed and strength. "Caroline. Thanks for taking care of Tyler, he's a real shit sometimes." Rebekah nodded. "So, I hear you're the cheer captain? I'd like to join the team, please." Rebekah asked, smiling. She couldn't believe this was Caroline. She'd changed. Rebekah was beyond angry at the wolf boy for groping her best friend. Nik and Caroline were perfect together, and she wasn't going to let him ruin that. Caroline and Rebekah continued talking about cheerleading and when Rebekah could try out, when they noticed Tyler was waking up. He groaned, annoyed. He saw Rebekah and flinched back, looking at her with fear in her eyes. "Touch Caroline again, wolf boy, and I'll rip your head off and eat it." Rebekah threatened, flashing her vampire face at him. Caroline grinned, unaware as to why this stranger was being so protective of her, but she had a feeling the two were going to be inseparable.

Rebekah followed Caroline to where the cheerleading team was standing, Bonnie trying (and failing) to coach them. "I hope there's a spell for this" Caroline heard Bonnie mumble under her breath. She decided to go over, and take the reigns. Caroline discovered Rebekah was quite good at cheerleading, and quickly made her co-captain. Rebekah was very pleased.

Caroline had introduced Bekah to Bonnie. Elena had gone home sick for lunch, Rebekah not realizing she was the doppleganger. They had talked, and Bonnie had started to trust the vampire. As they were eating lunch, Stefan appeared. "Caroline.. I'm really sorry. I'd rather we be friends than enemies, so truce?" "Sure, Stefan. Want to eat with us?" Stefan nodded, and Caroline had seen Rebekah pale in the corner of her eye. She made a note to ask her about that later. As the group ate lunch, the bell soon came and it was time to go home. Rebekah couldn't wait to tell Nik about what had happened today.

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who favourited, followed, and REVIEWED! To the guest who reviewed, I don't know why your review vanished, but I did get the email and read it! Thank you so much, I'm glad you like my story! To MrsLeaMorgan, thank you for staying with me! I'm happy you liked it! To 5289belle: I know, I was annoyed when they didn't really talk about their heritage, too. I decided to touch a bit more than the show on it, in my story. DID ANYONE WATCH TVD TONIGHT? IT WAS AMAZINGGG! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love you all, **

**Xoxo, Carmen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Everytime I close my eyes,**

**It's like a dark paradise**

**No one compares to you,**

**But there's no you,**

**Except in my dreams tonight**

Chapter 8

After Rebekah had explained what had happened at school today, Klaus had been so angry that he had daggered Rebekah, thrown Elijah into a wall, then went up to his study and slammed the door. How dare a little werewolf touch his Caroline? And without her permission? If she was a human, he would have raped her! Klaus wanted nothing more than to kill the little wolf, uncompel Caroline and take her as his again, but of course that couldn't happen. Not until they got rid of Marcellus once and for all. Marcel had undoubtedly gotten a few vampires to follow him, and if he made a move for Caroline, they would take her and use her against him. "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness" Klaus muttered. He just needed to find the doppleganger already and leave this town. Marcel could never stand a chance against his hybrids.

Shortly after Klaus' temper tantrum, he and Elijah had decided to undagger Kol. Two heads were better than one, and he could assist in finding the doppleganger. Kol would, of course, be extremely angry that Klaus had daggered him for almost 900 years, and would probably, stupidly, try to attack him. Exactly that happened. The fight ended with Kol pinned to the wall under Klaus' hand. "Kol, find the doppleganger. If you see Caroline, don't do anything. Understand? She's got curly blond hair and blue eyes. You'll recognize her if you see her. Go to the fall fair tomorrow, and look for the doppleganger. She'll undoubtedly be there. If you do anything stupid, I won't hesitate to dagger you again." Kol had gulped, nodding, and had retreated to a spare bedroom in the house.

*Night of the fair*

Caroline, Elena and Bonnie had gotten together to get ready for the fall fair. Caroline tried calling Rebekah, but she wouldn't answer. She shrugged it off and decided to just go with Bonnie and Elena. Caroline was wearing a black leather jacket with a maroon red scarf, black leggings, and a black v-neck tshirt. They arrived in Caroline's Ferrari, because it was the best out of Elena's BMW and Bonnie's Honda. Being as old as she was, Caroline had a lot of money. They exited the car, and went to go stand in the line for the ferris wheel.

The girls had drank a few beers, and were a bit tipsy. Caroline could hold her liquor very well, and only had 2 beers, since she was driving, and didn't want to risk hurting her friends. They were human, after all, and couldn't heal like she would. They were the last ones leaving the fair, and Caroline was alert. She never let her guard down. Elena stumbled forward, chewing her cotton candy. "Guys, we're almost there. Come on." Caroline said, moving forward. Suddenly, Caroline felt a loud woosh circle around them several times. She pulled Bonnie and Elena closer to her, looking around. There was a vampire somewhere. "Bonnie, are you sober enough to perform an aneurysm?" She whispered. Bonnie looked to Caroline. "Yeah, yeah" she slurred. Elena looked drunkly panicked, and starting freaking out. Caroline had no choice but to compel her to be quiet. Caroline could take on the vampire, but didn't want to have to worry about Elena running away. Bonnie was too drunk to do an aneurysm, and Elena was mute for the minute, so Caroline clutched both of them close to her and whooshed to her car. She left them in the car, locked the door, and told them to crouch down while she used the washroom. Even hybrids had to pee sometimes. When Caroline came back, she unlocked the door and peeked in the back seat, but her friends weren't there. Caroline started freaking out, and used her hybrid hearing to see if she could hear anything. She heard a far away yell, and used her wolf senses to find Bonnie and Elena. Caroline whooshed away to the yell, in the dark of night.

She found Elena pushed against a tree by a figure, while Bonnie sat on the forest ground, a faraway look in her eyes. She had been compelled. "Note to self, get the girls on vervain again" Caroline muttered under her breath. She whooshed towards the figure, throwing them off Elena and then whooshed back over to them, putting her 6 inch black/red Christian Louboutin heel on the vampire's throat. He had short dark brown hair, with brown eyes full of surprise. He was handsome, but not her type. She growled, letting her hybrid face free. Her golden yellow eyes glowed in the dark sky, and the purple veins protruded from under her eyes. Her long fangs looked pearly white, and she looked absolutely stunning and terrifying at the same time. "How dare you challenge me?" She yelled. "Kidnap and compel my friends? Do you know who you're looking at?" She took her heel off the vampire's neck, lifting them up by the throat. "Don't ever touch them, again." Caroline raised the vampire's arm to her face, biting it. Before she could react, the vampire had whooshed away, leaving her standing there, hand in mid air. She was amazed at this vampire's strength. A sniffle from Elena took her out of her thoughts, and she quickly uncompelled them and whooshed to her car.

After dropping Elena and Bonnie off, Caroline had decided to take a hot shower. The vampire that had kidnapped them would probably be dead by morning, from her bite. She dressed in her fuzzy pj bottoms and tank top, and went to sleep, mind still on the man.

Kol had gone home in pain from Caroline's bite. As soon as her hybrid face came out, he knew she was the girl his brother Nik had been so obsessed with. She had been able to take him down and bite him, and he felt useless. He needed Klaus' blood. Kol managed to make it to the mansion, almost collapsing on the front step. Elijah opened the door, and his mouth fell open at the sight of Kol. He had a large bite mark on his arm, and dirt all over his clothes. Elijah ushered Kol in, almost carrying him to the couch.

After drinking Klaus' blood, Kol was able to explain what had happened. "I found the doppleganger, but she had a witch friend. The witch was a Bennett, but she was too intoxicated to be able to perform any spells. I had the doppleganger under my thumb, when I was ripped off of her by a strong force. Stronger than me. I realized it was Caroline, and was able to flash away, but only after she had bitten me. She had called the doppleganger and the witch her best friends. The doppleganger, Elena, is under Caroline's protection, brother."

**A/N: Sorry about the mini cliffhanger! Can I get some reviews guys? I'm setting 5 reviews per chapter if you want me to update! The heels that Caroline was wearing are actually one of my favourite shoes ever! To MrsLeaMorgan, thanks for reviewing every chapter! I'm glad you liked badass Bex and Caroline, there will definitely be more of that! Rebekah will be undaggered soon, but for now, here's Kol! I hope you guys understand why Caroline beat Kol, he's been daggered for 900 years and Caroline has been training every day for most of her life. I'm really sorry about the lack of Klaroline interaction, but Klaus is really paranoid. About the quote at the beginning, I love Lana Del Rey so much! I felt like that quote really fits this story. Anyways, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Love you guys!**

**Carmen!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm your national anthem,**

**God you're so handsome,**

**Take me to the Hamptons,**

**Bugatti Veyron**

**20 REVIEWS- NEW CHAPTER!**

Chapter 9:

Caroline was tired and annoyed and just wanted a day off. Bonnie and Elena had not answered her calls, and she had planned to go over to Elena's house, where she was sure they would be, but Caroline would probably be unwelcomed, and she just wanted to go to the Grill and drink away her sorrows.

Klaus had been irritated. Irritated at himself, and at Caroline. Why did she had to interfere with everything? Kol had literally had the doppleganger in his palm, when she had ruined his plans. He needed a drink. Klaus decided to head to the Grill. He pulled up in his white Audi R8 and walked inside.

Caroline smacked her lips, reapplying her shiny lip gloss before getting out her car. Yes, even century year old hybrids wear lip gloss. She was a seventeen year old girl when she was turned, anyways. She was just heading inside the Grill when she saw one of the most gorgeous cars she'd ever seen. It was a white Audi R8 Spyder, and she looked at it for a few minutes before taking her champagne gold **(get it, because champagne's there thing? ****) **iPhone 5S out and snapping a photo.

Klaus was at the bar, drowning shot after shot. He felt a presence next to him, and looked to see the same girl who had occupied his mind for 900 years. Her blond hair looked even curlier then the last time he had seen her 950 years ago, and it sat neatly in curled waves. Her lips were painted a light shade of pink, and her cheeks were the perfect shade of peach. She looked healthy, young and happy. She was wearing a black bustier top and a cream cardigan on top, with black skinny jeans. Klaus sat staring at her, jaw open.

Caroline suddenly whipped around to her left, staring him right in the eye. She had come to the Grill to get away from stress, and spend her Saturday night in peace. Now there was this creepy but insanely attractive man sitting next to her, staring at her. "What?" She growled, flashing her yellow eyes at him. Klaus quickly composed himself, plastering a smirk on his face. She clearly had his temper. Klaus grabbed a shot from the counter and downed it, then allowed the veins from under his eyes appear for a split second, then returned his face back to normal, keeping his smirk. He was careful to only let the veins under his eyes show, not his hybrid eyes.

Caroline had struggled to keep her face straight. She had thought that this man was a mere human, but he had managed to keep her fooled. She wondered if he had any relation to the suited man at the Grill before. "Can I buy you a drink?" He asked. He had a thick British accent, and smiled at her, dimples and all. "Sure." Caroline allowed. She hadn't let anyone buy her a drink in a long time, and she didn't do one night stands, but she felt happy for once. No harm in fun, right? "I'm Caroline, by the way." She said, smiling. "Klaus." He said, returning her smile.

Klaus knew he shouldn't be doing this- drinking with Caroline- but he couldn't resist. The love of his life was sitting next to him, drunk, just as he was. They had been taking shots all evening, and had drunk half the bar. The nervous bartender had to run down to the basement a couple times. Caroline got up, stumbling a bit. "I should get home" she mumbled, wobbling a bit as she walked to the door in her black flats. Before Klaus could recognize what he was doing, he had gotten to the door, then wooshed to her car. He slammed her against it, hard but not hard enough to do any damage to her. He attacked her mouth with his, about to stop when she started kissing back. He felt amazing. Caroline Forbes, the love of his life, his mate, was finally kissing him, after almost an entire century. "I think we should go to my house" Caroline mumbled against his lips. Klaus made an inaudible noise that was probably a yes.

As soon as Caroline closed her bedroom door, Klaus pushed her against it again, looking her in the eyes. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked. He knew she was drunk, and didn't want her to regret it in the morning. Caroline nodded, cupping his face in her hands. "I don't know why, but I feel connected to you, and I've never wanted anything more." She breathed. Even drunk, she still had that distinct vanilla smell that Klaus loved. She pressed her lips to his, roughly, and the night was theirs.

Caroline woke up, feeling a pain in her neck. She craned her neck over, and was met with the face of a sleeping Klaus. He looked adorable, with his stubble and baby face. He smelled like cologne and something distinctively male. Caroline was panicking. She had done it now! She had slept with a random stranger she met at a bar! Sure she felt some weird connection to him, but she was pretty sure he wanted just a one night stand- and Caroline didn't do those. But she felt really awful making him wake up, so she just snuggled back into his bare chest, closing her eyes and breathing in his smell.

Klaus woke soon after Caroline. He found that she was sleeping, but he was freaking out. Elijah would kill him! He'd slept with a girl he compelled! His mate! Klaus needed to uncompel Caroline. He missed her too much.

**A/N: I figured it was about time we had some Klaroline interaction! I kinda went overboard making them have sex and all, but my feels took over. This story is rated T because I'm really horrid at writing smut. Did anyone catch the Divergent quote I put in? 20 REVIEWS- NEW CHAPTER! Thanks to everyone who read, favourited, followed and REVIEWED! Love you all! **

**Xoxo,**

**Carmen**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know things get hard, but girl you got it, there you go**

**Can't you tell by how they looking at you everywhere you go,**

**Wondering what's on your mind, it must be hard to be that fine,**

**When all these mother f*ckas wanna waste your time**

**Chapter 10**

Caroline wasn't surprised by the lack of Klaus in the room, but she was surprised by the glass of water, advil and note on her nightstand. Groggily, she turned over in her queen size bed and reached for the paper. Squinting, Caroline barely managed to read what Klaus had written. Her head hurt like hell and she just needed sleep and coffee.

"_Caroline, last night was amazing. I had to run some errands and talk to my siblings, but don't take it the wrong way. We should go out for dinner some time. Klaus."_

Klaus had also written his number down. Caroline genuinely smiled, a rare sight to see. Maybe she had finally found the right man for her. She finally found someone who seemed to care, and she felt a connection to him.

Caroline sat up in bed, pulling the covers up higher to cover her naked body. Slowly, she swung her feet over the side of the bed. Reaching for the pills and water, she downed them and got up, taking the comforter with her to the bathroom.

After having showered, Caroline had dressed in a baggy tie dye tshirt and grey sweatpants with "CHEER" written on her bum. Her hangover had finally gone away (thanks, hybrid abilities) and it was her Sunday afternoon. She wasn't about to wear anything fancy. "Seriously!" Caroline exclaimed as she tried calling Rebekah for about the fifth time that day. She needed girl time to talk about Klaus, her amazing one night stand that wanted to take her to dinner, and she was pretty sure Elena and Bonnie were still mad about the whole compulsion thing. She didn't even have a choice, though! Elena would've run away, and her idiotic human arse would've gotten killed! Caroline sighed. She was bored, and didn't want to do her homework. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She'd try apologizing to Elena and Bonnie and maybe have some girl time with them?

Caroline dialed Elena's number, and patiently waited, tapping her foot. After about 4 rings, Elena answered. "What." Elena snapped. She was clearly still pissed. "Hey, Elena… I'm really sorry. I thought we could maybe have some girl time? Catch up on things?" Caroline said, nervous. She could hear Bonnie in the background, but couldn't make out what she was saying. "Caroline, we don't really want to talk to you. Or see you. Or hear you. So can you please just leave us alone for now?" Elena asked, a bitterness in her tone, followed by the dial tone. Caroline growled and tossed her phone back into her black Prada bag.

Caroline parked her car with a screech in the Grill's parking lot, not noticing she had been followed. She got out, slammed the car door and stormed inside. She was really irritated and just wanted to get drunk. How dare Elena speak to her like that? Caroline could snap her neck with a flick of her wrist. She saved Elena's life! Bonnie too! Caroline totally ignored Matt's greeting and sat down on the bar stool, close to murdering someone. "Matt, vodka." She growled. Matt moved quickly, bringing a shot glass and a bottle of Grey Goose. He poured the vodka into Caroline's glass as quickly as he could, knowing how dangerous an angry werewolf could be. Caroline downed the shot inhumanely fast, and reached for the bottle, plucking it out of Matt's hands. Matt sighed, rubbing his hand over his face, before moving to take orders.

Caroline placed the empty vodka bottle next to the other one she had just finished. She felt drunk, but not drunk enough. She ordered a martini with more hard alcohol than necessary, and leaned back in the booth. After being close to falling off the stool several times, Matt had half dragged half carried her to a booth. He knew the fall wouldn't hurt her, but he didn't want to have to explain how her cracked head would magically heal. Caroline closed her eyes for a few seconds. Her senses were so screwed from the alcohol, she didn't smell the vampires approaching her until one sat across from her in the booth. Caroline growled, not opening her eyes. "Who is it?" she spat out, lying down in the booth. "I'm Thierry, sweetie." The man said, smirking. He couldn't believe Klaus had fallen for this vampire girl. She looked like a baby vamp, drunk out of her mind and left unprotected in a bar. Caroline opened her eyes, examining the man in front of her. She dismissed him as human and laid back down on the booth chair, falling asleep. Thierry signalled for his men to pick her up. He was going to have some fun with Klaus' girl.

As Thierry and his men were leaving the bar, he got his phone out and was about to tell Marcel that they had found Klaus' girl, when a blond blur whooshed towards them. The blur knocked all of them out, snapping their necks. Thierry got away, while Klaus was distracted with Caroline. Klaus caught Caroline as she fell to the floor. She reeked of alcohol, and probably wouldn't remember any of this in the morning, as she was asleep. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead, rising with her in his arms. "This is why you're not safe with me, love." He mumbled, putting her in his car.

**A/N: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FAVOURITED, FOLLOWED, REVIEWED, ETC. I love it when you guys review, and I'm really upset we only got 3 for chapter 9! I feel like only a few people are reading this story **** If you guys review, it makes me update faster! Not quite sure when Bekah will be back in this story, or when Caroline will remember. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love, **

**Carmen**


	11. Chapter 11

"**All I want,**

**Is the taste that your lips allow,**

**Give me love"**

**Chapter 11**

Klaus had gently placed Caroline on her bed after the care of Stefan Salvatore, whom he remembered and trusted from the 20's, although Stefan didn't remember him. He had been raging at Marcel, and had called Elijah to meet at their mansion.

Klaus slammed the door to his home and walked to the study. He entered to find Elijah sitting there waiting for him. Klaus sat down with a huff and explained to Elijah what had happened with Marcel's vampires.

"Niklaus, we must awaken Rebekah. She can keep a watch over Caroline at the school." Elijah suggested. Klaus nodded, replying "What of Kol? He might be help if they encounter anything too hard for our baby sister." Elijah agreed. "Elijah, I need to uncompel her. I know it is too dangerous but I can't simply take the doppleganger and leave her here and they know who she is. I had some… love making with Caroline and was spotted leaving her home. That's why she was attacked. She needs to know who she is, 'Lijah. I need her in my life." Klaus sighed, covering his face with his hand. Elijah looked into Klaus' eyes. "Niklaus, it isn't safe for Caroline. She is your weakness. After you build your hybrids, we can afford to uncompel her. Don't do it." Klaus sighed, nodding before they both rose, going to the attic to undagger their siblings.

Caroline groaned, opening her eyes to see the soft rays of cool sunshine hiding behind her red satin blinds. She had gotten so hammered last night; she didn't remember anything that had happened. Caroline slowly got dressed in a grey/red "Mystic Falls Timberwolves" t-shirt and black sweatpants, changing out of last night's outfit she had fallen asleep in. She had skipped school that day, and had gotten a ton of texts from Elena and Bonnie, apologizing and asking where she was. It was about 1 o clock, and Caroline decided to call her best friends after they finished school. She wanted to go outside and have a coffee.

On her way to the Grill, she walked inside to see Rebekah sitting at the bar, flirting with the bartender. She smiled, happy to see one of her new best friends, and sat next to Rebekah. The other blond faced Caroline with a genuine smile, and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry, I had some family business!" Caroline nodded, laughing. "It's okay, Bex. I'm glad you're back." Rebekah ordered a martini while Caroline insisted on a coffee, having been drunk for the past 2 nights.

The two girls laughed and hung out together while Thierry watched from the windows. He made an inaudible sound and called Marcel. "Thierry. Any news?" Marcel asked, his voice deep. Thierry sighed. "Rebekah's back in town at the Grill with Klaus' girl. The baby vamp." Marcel snarled, clearly pissed off. "3 Originals in one town? This girl must be something special." Thierry nodded. "My orders?" He asked. "Keep an eye on her. Don't let Klaus see you. Let me know what happens, and try to vervain her if you get the chance." Marcel commanded, hanging up. Thierry sucked in a breath, pulling a pair of black winter gloves from his jeans, before pulling them on and taking a bag of carefully wrapped toxic vervain from his pockets. He would wait until dark to vervain the 2 girls. He had brought extra for the Original girl. Thierry smirked. He wanted to bring as much misery to Klaus Mikaelson as possible, and kidnapping his sister and girl would deem fit.

It had been a few hours at the bar, and it was getting dark outside. Caroline had refrained from drinking any more than a few cups of coffee and a light martini, while Rebekah had drank a few shots and a martini. Rebekah was stable, and Caroline was very much alert. She had bad experience with being drunk, and she didn't want rogue vamps attacking them because she was with a drunk Original, who probably had many enemies.

Thierry had taken a seat in the bar, pretending to be busy on his laptop while occasionally glancing at the girls. Once Caroline dropped a $100 bill on the table and helped Rebekah out, nodding at Matt briefly before exiting the Grill. Matt saw the vampire go right after them wearing black gloves, and he knew it was trouble. Taking his phone out, he texted Caroline.

Caroline grabbed her phone while supporting Rebekah with one arm, still at the door of the Grill. Thierry silently growled while he watched them, he couldn't attack now. Humans could see. Caroline's eyes popped a bit open at Matt's text.

_Matt: Someone's watching you. Pretty sure he's a vampire. Be careful, Care. He was wearing gloves. _

Caroline couldn't text back, for she was too busy listening in on things around her. She walked a bit further, making her black and red stilettos click. She sighed, looking at her choice of outfit. She was definitely not prepared for a fight. She was wearing a tight short black skirt that flowed at the bottom and a peachy pink tee with her favourite black leather jacket on top. Caroline put Rebekah in the car, turning the radio up, then whispered to Rebekah. "There's someone following us. Just stay still, I'll take care of it." Rebekah nodded, knowing how old Caroline was, and trusted her. She'd been trained by her brothers, after all. Rebekah nervously stayed in the back seat, while Caroline went and sat in the front. She grabbed her seatbelt and turned the heat up. The cool fall air was freezing. Even undead, she still wanted her car warm and toasty. The air started burning her. Caroline instantly knew that the heater had been filled with vervain, and turned it off quick. She had a tolerance to vervain, and being a hybrid, it hurt her half as much as the average vampire. She heard loud coughing from the back, and turned to see Rebekah's face all fleshy and pink. Caroline felt sympathy for her friend, but knew an attack was coming soon. She grabbed a B-Positive blood bag- her favourite- from her glove box and threw it back to Rebekah, then exited the car.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are" Caroline yelled, spreading her arms wide. Thierry watched from behind a few cars, astounded. How had the baby vampire not passed out? Time for plan B. He threw 2 stakes at full speed, being about 73 years old, he had strength, but not nearly as much as Caroline. She saw the stakes coming from a mile away, and caught them both, her eyes flashing yellow. "You're going to have to do much better than that to kill a hybrid." She growled, fangs close to coming out. Thierry grabbed his last stake and awakened his vampire face, whooshing towards the hybrid. Caroline hit him hard in the face, making him stumble back, before he came back towards her, trying to stake her. Caroline easily grabbed the stake from him, shoving it into his stomach, before she snapped his neck.

Caroline removed the stake from Thierry's body, watching the wound slowly heal, before she reached into his pockets, looking for his phone. She went to recent calls and saw "Marcel" fill up the entire log, except one name… "Katie." Caroline grinned an evil grin, finding leverage. She knelt down and picked up her Prada bag off the floor where it had fallen, before tucking the man's phone into it and getting into her car, finding a sound asleep Bekah. Caroline didn't want to go to school tomorrow, so she drove Rebekah to her house, having no clue where she lived.

Caroline opened the door to her car, parked outside her massive house. She had no clue how she was going to get Rebekah upstairs, but an idea popped into her head. She got out her iPhone, calling Greta, her personal witch. Greta worked in Caroline's home because of Caroline's promise to protect the Martin bloodline- which was the second most powerful witch bloodline, next to the Bennett bloodline, of course. "Hi Greta, can you come lift my friend upstairs? Please come outside!" Greta soon appeared, while Caroline explained to her what she needed her to do. Greta used a levitation spell to lift Rebekah upstairs and to one of the many guest rooms without her waking. Caroline thanked Greta, before opening the trunk. She knew the vampire was awake by now, and she had expected him to speed away, which is precisely what he did. Caroline groaned, mumbling "I hate running" before speeding after him and slamming him against the car door. She smelled vervain and grabbed the bag from his pocket, before shoving some of the crushed flower into his mouth. Thierry screamed in agony before Caroline threw him on the ground and literally dragged his body to her house. Thierry moaned before closing his eyes and letting the not so baby vampire drag him away, knowing it was no use to fight her.

Caroline got Greta to chain up the vampire and get some vervain shots and stakes dipped in vervain ready. She had previously gotten Greta to spell the rooms so you couldn't hear anything unless you were in the room. She sighed before putting on an all black sleek jumper and going downstairs to torture the vampire in her basement. Caroline filled a few shot glasses with blood from one of the many blood bags in her cooler, and opened Thierry's door. There were a few stakes in a bucket full of vervain, a gun with wooden bullets and thick gloves. Thierry's head was hanging down as all four of his arms were chained to the wall. Around his wrists were vervain soaked ropes, and a vervain soaked gag in his mouth.

Caroline smiled, pulling on the gloves and taking the cell phone out of her bra, making him look up. He scowled at her, vampire face showing as he tried to woosh forwards. Caroline smirked, before opening up the phone. "Who's Katie?" She asked, smiling. Thierry spit on the ground, looking up. "I'm not telling you anything, you bitch." "Okay then, your choice." Caroline said, before picking a stake up and shoving it into his lower stomach. "Why were you following me?" She growled. Thierry coughed violently, before giving out.

"Marcel's orders. We knew you were Klaus' girl, and wanted to hurt him." "Why do you guys care about Klaus? He's a normal vampire." Thierry looked at her for a minute, seeing the confusion on her face, before chuckling. "So he hasn't told you who he really is, has he?" Caroline snarled. "What?" Thierry's lips curled into a smirk. "Ever heard of Niklaus Mikaelson?" He asked. Caroline's jaw dropped open.

She had, of course heard of the Original family. Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah. They were famous in the supernatural world. 1,000 year old vampires. Rebekah had introduced herself only by her first name to Caroline, and seeing as that was a common name, Caroline had thought it was spelled the regular way- Rebecca. Thierry smirked at her. "So you had sex with the Original hybrid. Are you two a couple?" Caroline snarled revealing her hybrid face- making Thierry's eyes pop open. She lunged forward, shooting her hand into his chest, wrapping it around his heart. Thierry stared at her in fear. "You live, and you die, by my will. Don't think you're some valuable source that I can't lose." She threatened with her powerful yellow eyes. Caroline took her hand out of his chest, without his heart, and he exhaled in relief as the stunning blonde vampire shot out of the room. She ordered Greta to stand watch with a stake in case Rebekah or any of this Marcel guy's men tried to rescue the man.

Caroline shoved the door to one of her guest rooms open so hard it fell off one of its hinges, making sound asleep Rebekah shoot up. She knew she had slept with one of her brothers, but she didn't care. She knew Rebekah had known about the sex, and that Rebekah was an Original and hadn't told her. "Hey Care, what's the matter?" Rebekah said in a husky voice. Caroline couldn't help it- she lost her temper. Her fiery eyes blazed yellow as she snarled, revealing her long fangs and the jagged veins beneath her eyes. "You know what's the matter? What the fucking matter is, Rebekah, is that our source downstairs claims that YOU and your hot brother that I fucked and the rest of your stupid family are ORIGINALS! And you didn't tell me! Klaus wanted to start a relationship with me, AND HE WAS OKAY WITH LYING TO ME THE WHOLE TIME! I HATE YOU!" Caroline shouted at the top of her lungs. She was beyond angry, and her body showed it. Her hybrid face was on, and her wolf temper was out. She was in an offensive stance, and her body was stiff with clenched fists. Rebekah stood up and got out of the bed. She stammered "Caroline… I can explain-" Caroline cut her off. "I don't want your bullshit explanation. I want you to get the hell out of my house and tell your brother to piss off. I don't date liars." Rebekah stood her ground, about to open her mouth when Caroline grabbed her throat and shoved her against the wall. Rebekah was an Original, but Caroline was a hybrid and had better fighting skills. Rebekah managed to push Caroline back, which resulted in Caroline touching the bracelet on her wrist, letting Greta know she needed her help. Rebekah didn't notice this, and was close to tears. "Caroline, I don't want to hurt you, I just want to explain" she stammered, when Caroline flashed to Rebekah and bit her hard on the neck, making sure as much wolf venom as possible got in her. Caroline knew Rebekah couldn't die from the bite, and that Niklaus was the cure, but Caroline wanted the other blonde to suffer. Tears spilled from Rebekah's baby blue eyes as she held her gaping wound. "Care.." Just then, Greta opened the door and looked to Caroline. Caroline flashed forward snapping Rebekah's neck, then faced the dark haired witch, saying "Please send her to her home, Greta, wherever that is, and tell her and her family there will be consequences if any of them approach us or this house. Make sure they remember it. I'll be returning to bed now, thank you Greta. Also, please set a vampire-free spell on the threshold. Good night." Caroline said. She was beyond tired. Greta nodded, bid Caroline good night and levitated Rebekah's body.

Caroline sighed, changed and went to sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. The more reviews, the FASTER I UPDATE! Some action is coming next chapter where we see what Greta does to the Mikaelsons, a Klaroline confrontation, maybe best friends together again, and MAYBE a little Elejah! Caroline's memory recovery is coming closer! Please review! I did a 2,000 word chapter just for you guys! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed, etc. Especially MrsLeaMorgan, who reviews every chapter! Love you all xx,**

**Carmen**


	12. Chapter 12

"**If you really need me, **

**You gotta love me harder"**

**Chapter 12**

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_16 year old Caroline Accola Forbes sat on a log outside her home in an old village in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She had light a fire to keep herself warm, since her family didn't have much money to buy her warm clothing, not that her father cared anyways. Her village wasn't a very wealthy one. The sweet girl sniffed, pushing a lock of her golden hair behind her ear before returning to carving a bow out of a large stick she had found in the nearby forest. She had stolen her father's knife while he was on a hunting trip, and she was sure he wouldn't return until midnight. _

_Caroline had a passion for making weapons and hunting. She wasn't like the other bland girls in her village, making soups and slicing bread to pass time. Her father, however, wasn't as proud as he should have been of Caroline's talents. He would beat her and scream at her for simply doing what she enjoyed. Caroline smiled as she held the bow up in the air, beaming with joy. She had finally finished her first bow! She carved a compass on it and her initials- CAF. While she was making the bow a bit smoother, it was wrenched out of her skinny arms by the man she was forced to call "father." Caroline looked up, baby blue eyes shining as she saw the face of a scowling Bill Forbes. He slapped her hard across her face, making her head snap to the side as her eyes filled with unshed tears. Caroline slowly moved her head back to face him, wincing from the pain nobody should ever have to receive from their parent. She was sure his handprint was imprinted on her ivory colored face. _

"_What is this?" Bill yelled, eyes filled with fury. His eyes looked the oddest shade of yellow, confusing Caroline. "Stupid girl, I told you to stop making weapons! Why don't you do something useful for once? The gods have given me with this worthless child!" Caroline sniffled, holding back the tears. Bill shoved her off the log, throwing the bow deep into the forest while Caroline watched it with sad eyes. "Sit here!" He screamed, before going into the small cabin and coming out with a poker. "Father, please, no!" Caroline yelled, curling into a ball and moving away. Bill grabbed her cold legs, dragging her towards him as she yelled and screamed, scratching the earth. They had no neighbors, as they lived next to a forest. "Shut up, stupid girl!" Bill yelled, dipping the metal pole into the fire as the hot flames consumed it, before taking it out and pressing it to the ivory leg of his daughter as she thrashed around. She let out an unearthly scream, hot tears rolling down her face as she stopped moving, letting the pain overtake her. Bill took the poker once more, shoving it into the fire then ripping apart Caroline's shirt, pressing it to her back several times. _

_The screams of Caroline Forbes could be heard from the next village._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Caroline shot up in bed, wiping the tears from her face. She whimpered and curled into a ball in the middle of her king bed, resting her head against the dark headboard, clutching her legs with her shaking hands. She sobbed quietly, hot tears running fast down her cheeks. Caroline always had nightmares of her father and the tortures she endured while being forced to live with him. She had never found her bow. She had nightmares about four or three times a week. Of the torture her bastard father put upon her.

Caroline slowly moved her head to the side, glancing at the clock. It read 4:53 AM. She slid her hand under her pillowcase, finding her cell phone.

She called Elena and Bonnie.

Caroline opened the door of her house, seeing Bonnie and Elena. Elena looked perfect, as always, while Bonnie had bed hair. She welcomed them in, sniffling as another set of tears made their way down her eyes. The girls stepped inside, in shock from seeing Caroline cry. Bonnie and Elena enveloped Caroline in a group hug, holding her close. Caroline closed her eyes. She trusted them. Her best friends. And she swore on her mother's life that she would protect them both, under any and all circumstances.

Elena and Bonnie sat in Caroline's living room, sipping hot chocolates as she explained what tortures she had endured as a teenager and everything that had happened with Klaus and his family. Suddenly Bonnie lurched forward, hugging Caroline tight. "I'm so sorry, Care. You don't deserve any of this." Elena followed, wiping her own tears from her eyes. She hugged Caroline too. Caroline smiled, happy in the presence of her friends, and soon the girls were fast asleep, sprawled all over the large living room.

Caroline woke before the other girls, and heard a knock on the door. She got up, opening the door to see the faces of Klaus Mikaelson and the suited vampire from the bar. She knew they were going to come sometime soon, after she had injected their baby sister with wolf venom. Caroline had assumed that the suited vampire was Elijah Mikaelson, whom she had also heard about. Caroline scowled, looking at Elijah instead of Klaus. "Hello, Elijah. Didn't my witch tell you that there'd be consequences if you brought your sorry ass to my property?"

Klaus chuckled, glaring at Caroline, while Elijah kept his calm demeanor. "Actually, Miss Forbes, I am here to remind you that harming my family comes with consequences. And I was told you have the doppleganger in your possession. We'd like her."

Caroline snarled, showing her fangs. She looked quite tough in her fuzzy polar bear pajamas and Christmas tree sleep shirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun. "What do you want with Elena?" She barked. Klaus finally spoke up. "I need her blood to make hybrids, love." Caroline's jaw dropped with shock.

"You're not getting Elena. I'll protect her with my life. Bonnie, too." Caroline said, golden eyes blazing. Suddenly, the two Originals dropped to the floor, clutching their heads as Bonnie sent a powerful aneurysm, channeling the power of her Bennett ancestors. Elena stood beside Caroline, crossing her arms. When she saw Elijah, her heart dropped a bit. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Bonnie dropped her hands, allowing the Original brothers to stand back up. Elijah dusted his suit off, meeting the eyes of Elena. She was beautiful. Prettier than any of the dopplegangers.

Klaus lunged forward, probably to make a move towards the last living Bennett witch, before an invisible force propelled him back, shooting him halfway across the front yard. "I'm going to KILL you, Bennett, just like I killed your ancestors!" Klaus yelled in rage, flashing towards the door, stopping an inch before reaching it. "I see you've set a barrier, Caroline. Never thought you as a coward." Caroline's heart stopped as she looked him in the eye, her hybrid face showing. "I am anything but a coward" She growled. He sounded like her father. Elijah kept calm, facing Caroline. "Caroline, if you do not allow us to peacefully leave with Elena, we will be forced to retaliate against you." Elijah thought of Caroline as a sister, and he just wanted to get Niklaus' hybrids and get his sister back.

"What are you gonna do, Elijah? Make me do your dry cleaning? I'm almost as old as you. I'm a hybrid, which means I'm stronger than you. So get the fuck off my property, now, and take your trashbag brother with you." Caroline said, her voice never sounding more menacing, along with her full hybrid face out now. "Caroline, love, we're not leaving. Invite us in or perish as we too, have a witch on our side." Klaus said, fangs out. "I'll say it again. Fuck off." Caroline said, wolf temper blazing. "Kol!" Klaus shouted, making the youngest Mikaelson brother flash next to Elijah, with a brown haired witch by his side. "You called, Nik?" Kol said, then turned to Caroline, meeting her glare. " Well, hello darling! I remember you." Kol stated, smirking. Caroline smirked back, her eyes reverting back to their normal shade of blue before replying "yeah, and I kicked your ass."

Kol's smirk slowly turned to a scowl as he grabbed the brunette witch's shoulder, dragging her towards him. She whimpered, and two bite holes were clearly visible on her neck. Kol removed the chains from her arms, before facing Caroline once again. "This is Davina Claire. She's one of the most powerful witches in existence. She's prepared to bring down your pathetic barrier when I snap my fingers. So give us the doppleganger, or you'll be facing three angry Originals and a witch." Kol said, irritated. "What do you say, Caroline?" Elijah asked. She could feel Klaus' eyes on her, and Caroline let out a low growl, subtly touching her bracelet before turning to Elijah. "I say get your sorry asses off my property and don't even threaten me again." She replied. Caroline slammed the door, before turning to Elena and Bonnie. "Caroline, please don't let them take me!" Elena cried, terribly scared. Bonnie turned to Elena. "Elena, that won't happen. I'll do anything in my power to stop it." She then faced Caroline. "I'm ready for a fight." Bonnie declared. Caroline smiled, proud. Greta then entered the room, approaching the group of girls. "Yes, Caroline?" She asked, before meeting Bonnie's curious gaze and smiling. "Please protect the entire house with a spell not allowing any vampires uninvited by me inside, and please bind it to my necklace so it can't be undone." Caroline said, handing Greta her white gold cross necklace with a smirk. "Caroline!" A shout came from outside. "I know you're in there, sweetheart, and I'm coming in!" Klaus shouted. Caroline's heart throbbed at the sound of his voice. He had been perfect. He really seemed like he loved her… But he was Niklaus Mikaelson. And he had lied to her.

Caroline ushered Greta and Elena upstairs, asking Bonnie to leave so she could have a minute alone with Klaus. Caroline turned the lights off, retreating to her bedroom downstairs. She knew the spell was broken. She could feel it. She walked into her room, leaving the door open by a crack, then she sat in her dark bedroom, on her bed. Curled up into a ball, letting long forgotten memories surface.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_I love you, Caroline. I'll be home soon." Caroline's boyfriend at the time, Tyler Lockwood- werewolf, said to her over the phone. Caroline smiled, laughing. Her love would be home next week! Her and Tyler had been together for 3 years, engaged. She decided to go out to one of her favourite restaurants about an hour's drive away. Caroline got dressed, applied makeup and exited her home._

_Caroline walked in the restaurant, ordering her favourite spaghetti and a glass of wine. She ate her dinner in silence before noticing a couple in a booth making out. "Me and Tyler next week".. Caroline thought. Until she noticed the spiky black hair, and the leather jacket she bought him last Christmas. She sat up, staggering from the shock, and stormed over to the couple, ripping Tyler away from the long haired brunette. A moan of annoyance came from Tyler, until he realized who it was that pulled him apart from Hayley, his second girlfriend, who he had gotten pregnant from the obvious bump on her stomach. Caroline slapped him hard in the face, tears rolling down her cheeks. He had lied to her, this entire time. He didn't even follow her out as she stormed out the restaurant, sobbing. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Caroline sat there, tears rolling down her cheeks as Klaus stepped in the room. He had told his siblings to stay outside with the witch. He loved Caroline, and could never hurt her. Klaus knew she had been hurt by his lies, and that killed him. He silently approached her and enveloped her in his strong arms, holding her against his rock hard chest. She sniffled, breathing in his scent before she turned to him with watery blue eyes. "Go away, you lied." Caroline wanted her voice to be loud, but it came out small and weak. She closed her eyes again, leaning against his chest and breathing his scent again, which comforted her. "Well love, it seems you don't really want me to leave, do you?" Klaus asked, smiling at his Caroline. His mate in her rightful place- his arms. He knew Caroline had been off vervain for a while, and gently pushed her chin up, looking her in her eyes. "You remember." He whispered. Caroline's eyes closed for a minute, then she opened her eyes, shooting away from him. "Niklaus." She said, eyes full of anger.


	13. Chapter 13

**So open your eyes and see**

**The way our horizons meet**

**And all of the lights will lead**

**Into the night with me,**

**And I know these scars will bleed**

**But both of our hearts believe**

**All of these stars will guide us home**

**Chapter 13**

Caroline stood defensive at the back on the room, facing Klaus, who was sitting on the bed. Klaus knew his Caroline would be beyond angry over what he had done, and she had the right to be. He stood up, but before he knew it, he heard a whoosh and the smell of vanilla and his head snapped to the side, and his cheek started turning red. Caroline stood in front of him, unafraid. Her hand stung from the hard slap, but it was worth it. She growled, showing Klaus her teeth. "How dare you? I loved you! I loved you for who you were, Niklaus Mikaelson. You compelled me! Compelled me to forget the love that we had, and your siblings. My best friend, and the honest man that was like a brother to me. I knew how much you hated betrayal. We all did. Then, you betrayed me! We were mates!" Caroline yelled, new tears rolling down her cheeks.

Then she fell down, collapsing on the floor in a sobbing fit. Klaus finally shook himself out of his daze and flashed to her, catching her in his arms. She allowed him to hold her and nuzzle his face into her hair, but then all of a sudden she stood up, noticing the 3 other Mikaelsons in the room. Caroline whooshed in front of them, staring at Elijah, still sobbing. "I trusted you." She whispered, gazing into his eyes, making him unable to look away. Elijah shook a bit, reaching his arm out to pull her into a hug, but Caroline refused, moving back. "You betrayed me. We were like siblings, and you betrayed my trust." Caroline moved her gaze to Rebekah, who looked down guiltily. She still looked a bit pale from the bite. "You too. You were my best friend." Caroline said, tears still falling from her eyes as Klaus stood behind her, reaching out his arm to touch her shoulder. "Now, love-" But she interrupted him. "I don't know if I'll EVER be able to trust any of you AGAIN!" Caroline screamed, sobbing. "I want NOTHING to do with this family of liars and betrayers!" She yelled, facing Klaus now. "I really loved you, Niklaus. I don't know if I can be with you. I can't love a liar." Caroline told him quietly.

"Caroline.." Klaus started, now close to shedding tears of his own. Caroline grabbed her purse and flashed outside. The 4 Mikaelsons heard the loud sound of her engine as she sped away, obviously with Elena and Bonnie. Rebekah collapsed on the floor, crying loudly. Elijah put his head down in shame, while Klaus fingered his daylight ring. Kol looked confused, but also sad. "Damn. I really wanted her as a sister-in-law." Kol said, leaving the room. Elijah sighed, shaking his head. "Niklaus, we must get her back. She is alone and heartbroken right now-leaving her vulnerable, which Marcel probably knows, given the spy I found in her basement." Klaus shot up, eyes tinted yellow out of fury. Rebekah looked up with sad eyes, seeing Klaus let out a yell. "I will find Marcel, rip his heart out, and feed it to him." Klaus yelled, flashing out of the house and into his own car. Elijah let out a deep breath, before taking Rebekah's hand and gently pulling her up. "Come, sister. You're not in full health yet." He said quietly, leading Rebekah to his car.

Caroline drove through the dark night, sobbing and wiping her eyes with a tissue. Suddenly, a truck came out of nowhere and slammed into her Ferrari, making it flip over several times before landing upside down in the woods. Caroline, of course, survived the car crash but had injured herself. It would take a while to heal, since she hadn't fed in a while. Her leg was stuck. Caroline sobbed, trying to reach down and get her leg free with her broken hands, but before she could do that, someone threw a ball into the car via cracked window, and her eyes began to sting, before her wounds felt like they were on fire. A vervain and wolfsbane grenade. Caroline screamed as two more grenades were thrown into the ruined Ferrari with supernatural strength. The sounds of sizzling flesh filled the woods as Caroline sobbed, twisting her body unnaturally. The pain was making her dizzy. Another grenade was flung into the car as a voice said "easy, we don't want to kill her." Caroline coughed, screaming and yelling as she twisted around the car, broken limbs everywhere. The sounds of footsteps surrounded her as she closed her eyes, going limp.

The five vampires from before circled her, then one reached in the window, grabbing Caroline's limp arm and they all pulled. With the strength of 5 vampires, they managed to get her out of the smashed vehicle, putting her in the vampires' black Range Rover.

Klaus returned home, after calling and texting Caroline several times. He had gone till the border and hadn't found anything. Elijah came downstairs, worry caked on his face. "No news?" He asked, eyes full of hope. Klaus shook his head no, before sitting on the living room couch. He took out his phone and called his mate again.

The irritating ringing of _'Drunk in Love' _began as Caroline's phone ringed for about the 20th time that day. One of the vampires, Jakob, reached for her phone on the table. Caroline was tied to a chair, vervain/wolfsbane soaked ropes squeezing her small waist and hands. He pressed 'ignore' once again, after seeing the caller was Klaus. It wasn't time yet. The door to the room swung open and in walked the definition of tall, dark and handsome. Marcel strode to Caroline, pushing her chin up, examining her. "She's pretty," he said, smiling at Jakob. "Too bad she has to die." Marcel said, letting go of Caroline's chin, letting her head whip back against her chest. Caroline began to stir while Marcel talked to Jakob, then Marcel turned, seeing her open her eyes slowly. Caroline looked at him, fury obvious in her eyes. Marcel smiled, pearly white teeth grinning at her. "Hey, Caroline. I'm Marcel, and I'm sure you heard a lot about me!" He said, voice cheerful as if he didn't have a dying girl in his room. "We're using you as bait for Klaus." Marcel said, leaning forward. "We're going to desiccate him, and kill you!" He said. Caroline growled, eyes turning yellow as she spat in his face, a mixture of blood and tears. Marcel snarled at her, before picking up a cloth from the nearby table and wiping her spit off his face. "Call Klaus." He barked, sitting down, giving Caroline a glare. Jakob called Klaus, who picked up immediately. "Caroline?" He said, voice full of hope. Caroline opened her mouth to respond to him, but Marcel sped to her, picking up a wolfsbane soaked stake, and stabbing it into her leg, triggering a loud yell of agony from her. "Marcel. What do you want, just leave her alone." Klaus growled, angry and upset. Marcel chuckled, grabbing the phone from Jakob. "Come to the Mystic Falls woods. There's a river by there, and a warehouse. Come alone, or we'll dump her into the water." He said. Marcel grabbed a gag, and put it on Caroline, tying it tight around her mouth. She refused to cry as the poisons in the stake made their way into her wounds and through her body.

**A/N: Guys, I'm really upset that this story has so little reviews. I spend a lot of time updating and writing the chapters, and the reason we had such a slow update is because of the huge lack of reviews. It only takes about a minute, probably less. Just let me know what you think! Good or bad, a review is a review! More reviews- faster updates! **

**Love, **

**Carmen**


End file.
